We Summoned a Succubus
by lovenaruto74
Summary: Both Kid and Maka are best friends that share a passion for the supernatural. So, the most natural thing to do when finding a cheap ouija board is to try summoning a ghost or two right? When they believe to have summon a demon and track it down, they discover that instead, they summoned the worlds most awkward succubus. One who happens to be starving.
1. The beginning of something awful

He couldn't fucking believe this.

It really wasnt like Kid was hosting a party, or got into a brawl with Black*Star in his fathers fancy parlor, where he kept his most prized and expensive items.

All he and Maka was trying to do was summon something, anything with the floppy ouija board they found at the back of the flea market for a whooping 2 dollars, with a sticky note labeled 'missing items' and chew marks at the corners. They had split the costs and decided it a good find.

They honestly didn't think it would work, and Liz had absolutely forbidden it. She had also forbid Patty from playing with it, insisting if she was going to lose one sibling she wanted to keep the cuter of the two, which Kid had scoffed at. But Kid and Maka were both fascinated with the Other World, with ghosts and Witches and things that couldn't be explained and that fascination ruled over the fear of Liz grounding him, even if he was in collage.

At first nothing happened, as to be expected. None of their other friends was feelin the hype of summoning ghosts, (they all saw how excited the two tended to get when watching Ghost Adventures, they did not want to get in the middle of possibly summoning a real one)

Soul would never admit it, but he was down right afraid of ghosts, Liz being the only willing one to openly confess her fears. Tsubaki had advised against it, telling them it was a very, very bad idea. and Black*Star wasn't invited because well, he would try to start a fight with any ghosts that did come their way.

So it was just them, 10:32 on a Sunday night, sitting on the worlds most scratchy rug in their pajamas, trying to figure out how to work a piece of ancient evil magic. They came up empty handed.

"I'm actually a little disappointed. I kinda wanted to meet a zombie or something." Maka looked down at the board, unwrapping herself from the blankets she wrapped herself in and started tapping on the letters, as if it that would grant her her wish.

"A zombie, Maka, really. I would have excepted better from you then that." Kid eyed her from where he was sitting next to her, looking miffed. "A symmetrical being with other worldly powers is obviously the most likely case, anyway. I knew we should have just bought that new board online. This one is absolutely hideous. No ghost or demon would ever come near it." Kid said as he discreetly stole her blanket for himself.

"Yea right. Here, maybe if we move some of these around like this." Maka huffed starting to move some of the pieces and board itself. Maka would move the pieces in random orders, with Kid replacing them back in what he deemed 'the correct way they should be placed.' They started to get more and more irritated at each other, forcing the board this what and that in their attempts to talk to the dead.

And then quietly the windows started rattling. They sat there frozen and looked out, dropping the board. Their was no wind. Suddenly, if on cue, the shelves and furniture started shaking and the lights flicked on and off until it dimmed completely. The shadows seemed to stretch across every corner and wall, a dark hazy mist clouded the room.

This was really when Kid and Maka started to get excited, huge grins plastered to their faces. Eyes wide hoping not to miss a single second of finally connecting to the ghost world. And then it stopped, the bulb above them blinked back to life.

Suddenly there was a flash, hot dark pink took up their vision and a ringing in both their ears and they weren't so alone anymore.

Now here stood, more like floated, a fucking demon, black wings and pale glowing eyes and everything was a wreck.

Kid was a wreck.

Both he and Maka started screaming, both for very different reasons.

The trophys and fine art that his father collected was scattered on the floor, and the couch had turned over. The demon (ghost? zombie? magical other?) tumbled backwards tripping over their feet, black wings destroying more of the shelves and hung artwork. They looked positively terrified.

Kid eventually stopped yelling, squaring up his shoulders and started walking up to the mysterious being, mouth in a snarl.

The new guest, in seeing Kids angry approach starting panicking and started flapping their wings while looking for the closest exit. Pale hair flipping around thier face as their eyes darted around the unfamiliar settings. As their wings started flailing around breaking more valuable possessions, Kid's temper grew. The demon tumbled to the right of them, avoiding Kid in his rampage, who had gone to immediately picking up the shards of a glass vase in the shape of a skull.

They frantically looked for the easiest way out, especially with Maka attempting to corner them.

"Hey wait!" Maka hesitantly called out, her hands in front of her while side stepping them. She took a momentary breath, breaking the stunned silience.

"Don't be scared okay, we're not going to hurt you." She smiled, ignoring Kid's mumbled curses behind her. Maka honestly could not believe what she was doing. She had accidentally summoned something with Kid. She should be running, recording, anything but trying to calm it down. And yet, she noticed them shaking, gripping their left arm in a vise grip. She felt bad for them, so she smothered down her own fears, reached out her arm, offering her hand to the other, a smile gracing her lips.

Apparently which, did not go over so well with them. In a moment of frenzied hurry,the demon maneuvered themselves to the side of Maka, and slammed out of Kid's antique window. They sliced their body up in the process, black blood dripping down the remaining glass and staining the sky blue walls of the room leaving both Maka and Kid in silence once again.


	2. Nothing but filler

Maka stumbled back as the window shattered, shielding her face as small glass shards flew in the air. After the demon's petite form had went through, Maka and Kid ran to what remained, watching as their wings flapped helplessly, taking them into a rather quick decent into Death City.

"We have to follow it, Kid, come on!" Maka was frantic, already searching for her bag, careful to avoid stepping on any stray glass.

"What do you mean follow it, don't you see the damage its already done?" Kid was furious, his fathers room destroyed and now goozy black smears dripped from the window frame unto the carpet below. "What the hell even is this?" He asked, while observing the black liquid.

"I think it's... blood?" Maka answered, ripping out her charging phone to crouch next to Kid.

"That's insane, what kind of creature bleeds black?" Kid looked over to Maka hoping maybe she would know.

"I'm not sure, but defiantly not human. But its injured and who knows what it'll do to innocent people." Maka got up, but not before snapping a couple pictures of the black blood with her phone. She got up and went over to her belongings, proceeding to cram them in her bag. She looked over at the forgotten ouija board and scattered pieces and decided to bring that with her as well. When she finished, she started dialing someone off of her emergency contact list.

"Who knows what it'll do to the people who so rudely summoned it, Maka. Are you sure its really the best idea to track it down? And then what do you plan on doing if you do find it, apologise?"

"Why are you being such an ass?," Maka placed the still ringing phone to her shoulder, looking up at Kid, "I don't know what I'm gonna do but I'll figure it out, okay."

"Look I'm sorry, but half of my fathers possessions are destroyed and theirs magic blood on the wall, how exactly am I supposed to explain this!" He gripped his hair in one hand, trying to not break down. If it had been a small mess he would be able to handle it. He knew he would, but this wasn't some small clutter he could forget about. He had to start cleaning and organizing, to fix this first and foremost or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. Maybe he should call Liz home early, to help him regain some composure.

As Kid took a moment to relax, taking a deep breath and immediately starting to straighten the knocked over furniture and shelves, Maka finally got through on her call, the other person picking up at the last possible second.

"Hey Soul, youre awake right? I have a favor to ask you." She glanced over a Kid, giving him a small wave and left the room, heading down the stairway. She knew she wouldn't be of any help to him, fixated on her own problems at the moment. She felt bad, knowing how stressed Kid could easily get, but she couldn't ignore that fact that they may have possibly fucked up, big time.

"Arn't you supposed to be having a girls night with Kid or something?" Souls static voice was heard on the other end. It sounded like he was sleeping, his voice tired and sluggish. Maka felt slightly guilty for it.

"Yea well, crazy stuff happened and I need you and your bike, do you think you can meet me over at central park in like, 10 minutes?" It was the closest location next to Gallows Manor and probably the best place to start looking in Maka's opinion.

"You know I only have a learners permit right?"

"Yes Soul I'm well aware, but this is an emergency." Maka was struggling to balance her phone on her shoulder while putting on a pair of Patties shoes. She'd only brough a pair of sandals with her, not exactly planning a trip out. She knew the other wouldn't mind.

At the mention of an emergency, Soul's voice instantly perked, "What's up, everything okay? You don't need to me to kick someones ass do you?"

Maka chuckled on the other end, almost dropping her phone "No Soul, besides you're an awful fighter. I'll explain everything at the park okay?"

"Pff, I'm a great fighter, don't you remember when I beat Ox at arm wrestling?" Soul smirked on the other end and Maka could hear shuffling, probably putting on his jacket.

"I also remember you crying when you stubbed your toe at Tsubaki's house." Maka couldn't help but to smile, teasing Soul was probably one of her favorite pass times. She heard him huff into the phone and a mumbled "Did not." pass his lips.

"I'm already on my way to the Park, I'll let you go now okay?" She unlocked the set of double doors of Kid's mansion and set the pass code to lock them back again, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Don't tell me you're walking alone, isn't Kid with you?" The concern was genuine and if Maka wasn't in a hurry she would have been more touched by it.

"No, I told you I'll explain at the park. Meet me by the brick entrance right before you drive in okay?" Usually Maka wasn't scared of walking alone at night, if not ever. But on most nights she also didn't have to worry about the threat of a vengeful demon sneaking up behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to swing by and pick you up first?"

"No Soul, I'm already half way there and you still have a 20 minute drive. Thank you though, I appreciate the offer. See you soon okay?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Soul answered. "Whatever, just don't do anything stupid without me."

"I make no promises." Maka smiled and ended the call. She decided to check her phones gallery, staring at the pictures she took not even a full 30 minutes prior.

'Damn,' Maka chided herself picking up her pace, 'We really should have set up a recording before messing with that stupid ouija board.'


	3. 1 progress is made

Maka didn't have to wait long at the entrance of Death Central park for Soul. She was looking up possible searches with her phone on what her and Kid could have summoned with the ouija board, slow internet access keeping her occupied. At the sound of Souls engine coming into view, Maka winced. Picking the loudest form of transportation probably wasn't for the best, but it was the fastest. Maka jogged to the end of the grass and waited as Soul pulled up beside her.

"Hey, I'm here." Soul said, carefully slowing down the bike next to her. He pulled into the curb and put down his kick stand, turning the motorcycle off with a loud output.

"You wanna explain to me what's goin on now? And why the hell are you in your pajamas?" He looked her up and down as he stood up from his bike, a little judgement in his voice.

Maka looked down at herself, her face flushing. Sure enough, she left Kid's house still in a pair of pink sleeping shorts and an over sized green camo shirt, stolen from her father (he didn't need to know that).

"There was no time to change Soul, anyway we have to start looking now!" Maka shook the embarrassment from her face and stomped over to Soul, trying to get on the bike. He put his arms up, stopping her and redircting her to where she was formerly standing.

"Not before you explain to me what 'we're' looking for." Soul said while gesturing to the both of them.

"Okay but you have to promise you'll believe me." She turned back around to look at the other.

Soul's eye twitched. "Maka what did you do."

"Wellll," Maka started, now avoiding eye contact with Soul. "I was planning on spending the night over at Kid's... It was going to be a normal night, but we also decided to try out the ouija board we got."

"The one you guys bought from that creepy girl Shuala? The one we swore to never buy from again because of her cheap custom jewelry?" Soul knew the answer.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to spend twenty something dollars on some dumb ebay board when we ended up getting an authentic one anyway."

"What exactly do you mean by, 'authentic ouija board,?" Soul asked eyes focusing more intensely on Maka. He did not like how that sounded. He was certain he would not like the answer.

"Well, me AND Kid, mind you, kinda accidentally sorta summoned something with it." Maka finally looked over at Soul, looking sheepish.

Soul stared at Maka, blinking slowly a couple of times before saying to her plainly. "You summoned something."

"Kid did too! And it broke his window and he's too busy freaking out about that to come help me look for it." Maka let out.

"What did you summon, a ghost?" Soul questioned, rubbing his forehead.

"A ghost would have simply went through Kid's window, Soul. We think it was a demon or something."

Soul now had both his hands covering his face and proceeded to scream in to his palms. He looked back up at Maka, hoping maybe she would start laughing proclaiming this was one big prank. Instead, she stood there, hand on her hip waiting for Soul to finish his tantrum. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm being dead serious Soul. And to make matters worse, it hurt itself when escaping Kid's manor and now its bleeding." Maka said while going through her phone gallery quickly.

"Please don't use the word 'dead' in this situation." Soul said while Maka pushed her phone's screen in his face. He grabbed it from Maka's hands and squinted his eyes, (girl always had the brightness turned to max on any device she had) and stared blankly at the pictures shown.

"Isn't this the room me and Black*Star are forbidden from?" Soul said while taking the phone from her hands.

"What else is in the picture Soul!" Maka snapped. "Focus on what's important!" She heard Soul scoff at that comment.

"It kinda looks like blood? But it's black." Soul handed the phone back to her, hoping he guessed right.

"Yeah, it's strange isn't it?" Maka placed her phone securely in her bag and looked back up at Soul, biting her lower lip.

"I'll confess.. I don't really have a plan and I am kinda dragging you into this. But I'll figure something out."

Soul sighed, "We'll figure it out together, we always do." He smiled, noticing the instant relief on Maka's face. "By the way, what does this thing look like? So if I do see it I can run."

Maka looked up, trying to recall exactly what she saw. "Oh um, well I'm not entirely sure if it was a boy or a girl. But they had like, really light colored hair? Pink or maybe purple? Oh and they had wings! That should be a dead giveaway, right?"

Wings!? Soul threw his head back and groaned in frustration. "You're the absolute worst at this. You can't even remember what they looked like?"

"It's not like they stayed to chat, you know. Just stay close to me, and we'll find them." Maka pouted, well aware she probably should have taken more notice to the actual appearance of the supernatural figure she was tracking.

"Yeah, whatever, but you totally owe me sushi after this." Soul turned and started readjusting his bike, grabbing the helmet that was reserved for the petite blonde.

Maka made a sound of disagreement in the back of her throat. When reaching for the helmet, black with red flames, Soul's choice, it was suddenly snatched away from her.

"The expensive restaurant too. The new one that opened in the mall." Soul looked more determined than ever to receive free food.

"Fine, but it's still gross." Maka took the helmet from Soul and clipped in into place. She finally sat down behind Soul on his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist as the other revved up the engine, speeding down into the poorly lit park ahead.


	4. Absolutely Finally Crona gets Dialog

Little bit of a writers note for ya'll, the rating for this one is a bit higher than the others. Eventually I'll change the rating of the series ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Also, personally I canon Crona as nonbinary but for the sake of the series I've decided to use she/they and her/them, sorry if this inconveniences people

At first, they drove around the surrounding areas looking for anything strange or out of place. Signs where still up, swings left untouched, and there was no fire or chaos so they kept looking. After coming up empty handed they drove to the end of the park, continuing with their investigistion. Eventually reaching the back exits with metal fence surrounding most of the area, Soul pulled over to a stop.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Soul asked tiredly, glancing back to Maka.

"I can't just ignore the fact I realesed something, possibly evil, into Death City. But I do have classes tomorrow at noon and this is leading nowhere." The blonde sighed and got off the motorcycle, taking off her helmet.

"We'll look for one more hour and call it quits, okay?" Maka stretched her limps and looked over to the white haired boy waiting for his answer.

"You seemed to forget I have school at the regular time, little miss early college." Soul replied, still seated on his bike. "But sure. Am I sneaking you home or am I sneaking you into my home once we're done."

"You were planning on skipping anyway." Maka turned from the other, looking past the trees and the neighboring areas. "And mine. Papa's working late again at the office, so he won't freak out if I show up late. Again." Soul shrugged as his answer and yawned in the process.

"Hey Soul, over towards there is the Tri-City plaza right?" Maka pointed north, and turned back to Soul. "What's over there?" She pointed to the South, past Soul and some of the trees and fenced off area.

"Oh, that? It's like an old parking lot. The only people who park there are like truckers or people who abandon their cars. Or drug deals." Soul shrugged, looking at the mentioned place. "You want me to drive us around to the entrance?"

"Don't bother, the fence is already ripped open." Maka started to walk past Soul towards the makeshift entrance grabbing her phone out of her bag, turning on the flashlight as she walked.

'Hey, wait up!" Soul hastily turned off his bike and moved it to some bushes, setting the stand. He sprinting over to the girl who was inspecting the destroyed metal.

"Can you at least give me a moment to catch up with you before you run off." Soul panted while slowing to a stop next to the other.

"Soul look, it's just like at Kid's house." Maka pointed her phones flashlight to the fence, a metal jagged end sticking out dripping the darken blood.

"Are you sure?" The white hair boy questioned, hoping maybe for once she was wrong.

"I'm positive. Come on, lets see if there's a trail we can follow." Maka carefully slid threw the opening, taking extra care not to scratch herself on the rusted metal. She found herself still in the grass, a few different trees standing next to her. Only a few feet away though did it lead into cement, cars and highway trucks littered the lot. There were scrape pieces laying here and there and the light posts did little to illuminate the area with their dull yellow lights.

Maka walked to the street and started to look around standing on her toes. She was about to head back to Soul until she heard a loud banging, sounding almost like an explosion in the silent night.

She whipped her head towards the source of the noise, her eyes wide and immediately dashed off into that direction, leaving the other behind not realizing he wasnt with her.

"Hey what was that!" Soul yelled, finally managing to wiggle himself free from where he was caught on the fence and ran into the opening, desperately searching for the petit girl.

"What did I just say about running off." He growled and ran off into the opposite direction that Maka had went.

He ran around cars searching for her, almost tripping on his own feet. He circled the same exact blue Honda SUV 3 times, before stopping in his tracks.

"Great, I'm fucking lost." Soul muttered to himself, reaching into his pockets searching for his phone.

"I can help you find your way."

Soul's head jerked up and he flew around, giving himself whiplash. In front of him stood a slender girl, with high cheekbones and pastel hair. She was wearing a tight, very tight black dress, assenting her tiny waist and large hips. Soul noticed the scratch on her cheek, the thin black line contrasted with her cream colored skin.

It took a moment for Soul to realise he was asked a question. "O-oh um, no thanks, I'm actually with someone right now." Soul said, backing up. The figure took a step towards him and Souls anxiety sky rocketed.

"It's not safe to be out here at night, you know." The girl's voice was quiet, but she never took her eyes off of the male, taking another step forward.

"Yea, no kidding. What are you even doing here anyway?" The back of Souls knees hit the SUV behind him, startling him.

"This is a public place. I'm allowed to be here if I want to be." She was only 2 feet away now, her eyes a pale blue.  
It took him a couple of staggered breaths to reconize the all too thin girl in front of him, and he formed a plan as quickly as he could.

Soul tried to turn right, to run and find Maka, but suddenly a thin black wing smashed into the car, the other one following suit on his other side, effectively blocking him. When he turned to face them, her hands reached out to his face and his body fell against the hood of the car.

They continued to follow him, and as they lifted one leg to the side of Soul, their dress started to melt on her body, turning into tight black straps around their thighs, waist, and the chest, wrapping around their throat and across their back. Soul had to readjust his eyes, not sure if they were deceiving him or not. He wasn't certain, but it almost looked as if the demon was wearing silky black lingerie.

He felt paralyzed, stuck in place. He should be fighting back and running, but as tall girl's other leg successfully placed itself on the hood, completely straddling him, his mind went blank.

"You should stay with me instead, it's safer that way." And she planted her open mouth on Souls.

The white haired boy's eyes rolled to the black his head, a jolt of pleasure running down his spine. He felt his hands being guided to a smooth waist and they slid to the others hips on their own.

Finally, when Soul's lungs were burning for air did the girls face leave his, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths before it broke.

"You taste amazing." She panted out before moving her mouth to Soul's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. She moved her hand to Souls pants, stroking at the hardness she found. "I wonder how you would taste here." She whispered into Soul's ear. He lightly moaned and thrusted up his hips.

Things were going great for Soul. He couldn't really understand what was going on, so when suddenly the creature in front of him was slammed, with a giant Wonder Woman backbag, he sat there in shock. He saw her smack her head on the concrete, knocking her unconscious, he wasnt sure what to do besides slide down the car on wobbly legs and stand there with a raging hard on.

Maka stood there panting, dropping her bag to her feet.

All she saw was Soul getting mounted by the mysterious girl and broke into a sprint. She used the the first thing she could grab to bash them in the head with, abruptly saving the stunned male.

"Are you okay, Soul?" She turned towards the dizzy male, checking to see if he was seriously injured. She did him the courtesy of ignoring the noticeable dent in his pants, only glancing down twice before rasing her chin to stop herself a third time.

"I think so? Not really sure what's going on at the moment." He brushed his hand threw his hair to try and regain some composure.

"I found your ghost by the way." He said pointing to the unconscious girl on the ground. Her wings had morphed back into her body and she was once again wearing the black dress from before, making Soul believe maybe his mind was playing tricks on him after all.

"Its not a ghost Soul. Actually I think I know what she is."

"And that would be ...?" Soul question.

"I think we summoned a succubus." Maka said while inspecting the knocked out girl.

"A what a ubus?" It sounded familiar to Soul but he couldn't place it.

"A succubus. They prey on men with sexual activities sucking out their life force or soul, killing them."

Soul shivered, the idea terrifying and exciting him. The idea of death scared him, but if he could pick a way to go, that would be it.

"I almost died. I almost died a young attractive high school senior." Soul muttered to himself, grabbing the sides of his head.

"You're 2 of those things. Soon to be 1 if you can't keep your grades up." Maka sassed him.

"Where even were you!" Souls head snapped to the blonde.

"I heard a noise so I went to check it out. Not my fault you couldn't keep up." Maka stood back up and picked up her bag, flinging it over her shoulders.

"Yea and did you find out what it was?"

Maka looked away from him, blushing. "It was a cat. It had tipped over a trash can and scared her."

"Glad to know the cats alright."

"Shut up, Soul."

"Can we go home now so I can forget I was almost killed." Soul said while checking his phone. It read 2:13am in dull white letters. Man, Soul's brother was going to be pissed at him in the morning. That is, if he caught him. He also needed a cold shower the moment he broke into his house.

"Yea, but first we have to take her back to Kid's." Maka replied, pointing to the succubus.

"First off, no. She is not riding with us on my brothers motorcycle. Second, how are you sure Kid's going to let you bring her back in after you told me about his freak out they caused?"

"I don't know and unless you want to help me figure out how to send them back with a ouija board, you'll take us back to Kid's manor." Maka crossed her arms at Soul, she really did not have time for this.

"Okay, then how do you plan on keeping her on when I'm driving a motorcycle?" Soul was tired. He really just wanted to leave her here while they went home and sleep forever.

"Soul, please." Maka looked at him, looking defeated. "I'll hold on to them and you can drop us off at Kid's and I won't ask you for anything for a month."

Soul stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and pocket his phone. "Fine. You stay here with them and I'll drive the bike around. Keep your phone ready in case there's an emergency."

He was about to turn back towards the ripped fence where they first emerged from, when suddenly Maka wrapped her arms around him his neck. It was brief, only lasting a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Thank you, Soul." She was genuine, smiling at the other.

"Yea, no problem. I'll be back." He awkwardly waved and backed into a rearview mirror and continued to stumble back to the fastest way to his parked bike.

"You're going the wrong way." Maka shouted.

Soul threw a thumbs up at her before going the correct direction.


	5. Sadly still no sex scene

While Soul went to drive the bike around, Maka called Kid to warn him that she was on the way, giving small details on what had happened after she left. She wasn't surprised to find him still awake and could already guess how much coffee he's had.

The pastel haired Succubus had stayed knocked out (Maka's book filled bag always made a good weapon) much to the relief and worry of the tired blonde. There was no black blood surrounding her, so she weren't crucially wounded at least.

Soul made fast work of driving around through the original entrances of the park and back to Maka, engine revving to a stop. They made awkward work of lifting the tall girl, Soul being hesitant of touching them again. In the end, they were sandwiched between both Soul and Maka, creating the second most awful drive Soul has ever had the displeasure of experiencing. The first forever and always will be taking home an intoxicated Black*Star from his graduation party. Yikes.

Soul was thankful for being out at such late hours, having only ending up passing one other vehicle on his way to Gallows Manor. Eventually he pulled into the double driveway and swiftly kicked out his stand, letting out a tired sigh.

Moments after he started helping Maka get the demon off the bike, Kid came stomping out of his french doors, irritation radiating off of him in waves. Soul was unbothered by it, if anything expecting the tirade of the crazy sleep deprived college student marching straight for him.

"Could you please shut off that monstrosity before you wake my sisters!" Kid was whisper shouting as he walked up to Soul, who immediately dumped his half of the sleeping demon into Kid's arms, who fumbled awkwardly before lifting her up by one arm.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm leaving." Soul looked over at both Maka and Kid, the original creators of this mess. "I'm going to bed for at least fourteen hours. If you need anything, call Tsubaki because I'm turning off my phone. I mean it." He said the last part pointing directly at Maka, glaring red.

"Yea, whatever. Go home already, and text me when you've made it back alright." Maka said.

"Don't get mad if I forget, because I probably will." Soul trudged back to his (really his brother's) motorcycle and slowly drove it down the pathway, careful not to make any extra noise, despite the vehicle naturally being loud.

He nodded towards Kid and gave a small wave before speeding down the pavement and eventually out of view.

"He's not really going to be turning off his phone, is he." Kid said it more as a statement than a question, already knowing Soul would be back to help if they asked for it.

"Of course not." Maka said as she helped Kid hold on to the succubus, reinforcing her grip. Slowly they transferred the succubus through the doors and into the living area, deciding not to carry them up the stairs to the parlor, having already done enough damage there.

On the way there Maka noticed Kid's eyes were rimmed red and she recognized the nauseating smell of bleach coming from him. He must of been cleaning up in the hours she was out, his pruned hands making it obvious.

After they layed their new guest on one of the couches, Maka couldn't help but feel a twist of guilt in her gut. A part of her wanted to sneak and check if the parlor was cleaned to perfection, but she decided against it. She already knew the answer.

She was taking out the banged up ouija board and setting it up on the low standing coffee table, hesitant to make conversation. She was then about to ask if Kid was feeling better, he cut her off unintentionally.

"Soul sure did leave fast when he dropped you off. Did something happen?" He was setting up his laptop on the ottoman, sitting on the rug across from the other. He already had eight different tabs open, all focusing on summoning and banishing

"Yeah kind of. We searched the park at first, but didn't find anything. We went to the creepy parking lot behind it and got separated. Soul was attacked by them." She gestured to the pink haired girl.

"Attacked? Is he okay?" Kid finally looked up at Maka, concern covering his paled face.

"Well, attacked really isn't the best word to use. More like he made out with them on the hood of some random car. Probably the first time he's ever really kissed someone, the dork."

Kid was beyond confused. "Excuse me, I don't quite follow. He made out with a demon. That one laying right there." He pointed to the sleeping girl, her breathing coming out slow and shallow.

"Pretty sure that's a succubus." Maka said, pursing her lips.

Kid's eyes widened as he glanced back to the unconscious figure. "How in the world did we manage to summon a succubus?" He was beyond himself.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She finished setting up the board, trying to place everything the exact way the pieces were in to the best of her memory.

"Now how exactly do we send them back?" Maka said while standing up, hands on her hips.

"We have to banish them back using the board. We opened the portal and now we have to force them through it." Kid replied in a tired voice. He really missed his 3rd cup of coffee, sitting alone but certainly not forgotten, on his kitchen counter. He would have to brew some more for Maka.

"So like, bash them over the head with it or something?"

At this point Kid couldn't tell if Maka was kidding or not. He stared at her unblinking and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather it be more professional but I wouldn't cross that off my list of ideas. Besides you've already gotten violent with it and that didn't work out."

"I didn't kill them." Maka pouted down at Kid.

"No but.. eventually, you defeated it. Would that not mean that it should go back to... The other side." He crossed his arms over his chest and pressed a finger against his thin lip. "Isn't that how this works?" He questioned, not to Maka directly.

"I don't know Kid, they were on Soul and I just attacked them. They hit the ground but nothing else happened."

"Odd." Kid said with a tone that gave the impression that he dealt with loose succubi as the norm.

"Odd?" Maka echoed. "What do you mean odd? It's a real life demon, who knows what it could do." Maka shifted her weight anxiously, thinking about what a mess she got herself and Kid (well and Soul too) into.

"What have you read about?" Maka gestured to Kid's black laptop, adorned with a skull sticker perfectly on the centre of the cover.

"Well, I've been reading about other people's encounters with demons. Most of them are undoubtedly faked, but there are a few that seem believable." He turned his laptop over to face Maka, and started opening the tabs.

She moved across the small area and filled the space next to him. Without a regard for personal space she leaned in close to the illuminating screen to read what Kid has been up to

"...Goodbye?" Maka thought out loud. Kid's tired eyes flickered over to her, intent on answering her thought.

"That's how you close a ouija board... One would bring the planchette over 'goodbye' to end the session. Doing this is suppose to stop and entities from coming through uninvited." He yawned. "However we seem to already have an unwelcome house guest."

They both looked at the sleeping demon. Face looking oddly at peace and breathing more steady than when they first got back to Kid's.

Maka made an agreeable sound then clicked to another tab. A list of rules when using the board. Curiously she scanned the list noting that her and Kid either ignored or broke most of these apparent rules.

She clicked around and looked at the other open tabs. How to use, rules, prayers, curses, a collection of amateur videos... nothing useful to Maka's situation.

"Kid none of this stuff will help us. We need something about what happens when you really mess up and get yourself a real physical demon. And a succubus at that." Maka said, trying desperately to fight the sleep in her eyes. She looked back at the computer. "I've only seen this stuff in movies, Kid. On our ghost documentaries the demon never... manifests like this." She pauses. "It's never gotten this real before. A real in the flesh succubus? There hasn't been a book on this."

Kid rubbed his eyes then looked at Maka. "You can write it."

Maka grinned.

"I don't think this will be much use to us anymore Maka." Kid said gesturing to the ouija board. "I do not know if a... physical entity can be forced back through once it comes out. If we were dealing with a ghost maybe."

Maka grumbled. "I'll force them back in alright." Her focus returned to the laptop screen. Maka got an interesting idea, and started typing into the search bar, opening several tabs at once, to Kid's annoyance.

"Hey, you think you have to be a priest to perform an exorcism?" Maka asked.

"By definition yes. Though I suppose it's not to be ruled out."

"Isn't Justin studying to be a priest? I mean, I feel like if anyone would be able and willing to do a exorcism, it'll be him. If things hit the fan, we'll give him a call." Maka laughed. "But who said two college kids couldn't exorcise a demon on their own?

"Things have already hit the fan. My father's parlor was ruined and we have a succubus sleeping on my couch." Kid stated flatly.

A pang of guilt hit Maka.


	6. Hot makeouts and Burned food

Crona woke up, groggy with a pounding headache. Slowly they opened their eyes to the dark, with only a soft light illuminating from the hallway. The room was cold and the cushions they were on was surprisingly soft. They groaned and started to rub at their eyes. Their hand reached over to pull the warm blankets back over them before hesitating.

Panic over came them and Crona shot up, making themself dizzy in the process. Their vision was blurry and their heart was racing in their chest. The last thing they remembered was the prey they found. The starving, empty feeling in the pit of their stomach, and the intense feeling to feast on the innocent boy in the odd place they found themselves lost in.

Crona knew they were finally about to feed, the strange pull their own magic had on them making them confidant and forceful. But then all they felt was something hitting them, knocking them away from their prey, followed by their head making harsh contact with concrete ground.

Crona's breath started to shorten, shoulders shaking. Trembling fingers tightened around the blanket that was previously covering the startled demon. They couldn't remember what happened next. Who attacked them? Where were they? Was she in danger? Or worse, was this a punishment?

Suddenly Crona heard a noise and their head whipped around. Sitting in the dark was a boy, with messy black hair. Crona managed to relax when they realized they were asleep, with faint snores coming from him, his head resting on his arms on the coffee table. They were alone.

This was a perfect opportunity for them. They could gain some energy from him, and leave for good this time. They had a hard time flying or using magic without the life force they stole from humans, but unfortunately stealing life force wasn't Cronas specialty. Having sex was the most embarrassing thing Crona could possibly think of. But, she wanted out of this dreadful city and she wanted the twisting feeling in her gut to leave her alone. Gently, Crona bit their lip and made a decision.

As quietly possible, they slipped out of the blankets and crawled across the rug as slowly as possible. Crona stared at the unconscious boys face, tracing the curves with her eyes and watching their chest rise and fall. The only thought that came to them was just how pretty he was up close. Her face flushed and her head fell.

'Why is all my recent prey so... attractive?' They whined to themselves. When they looked back up, they had to resist the urge to whine for real. 'Where do I even start? I'm not sure if I know how to deal with asleep people.'

She hesitantly reached her hand to his thigh, rubbing soft circles over the silk pants. When the boy still didn't wake up, Crona lifted her head.

Holding their breath as she wrapped her arms around the jet black haired boys mid section. Both of her hands traced down his stomach, before slipping down his thighs and back up, to delicately slip her hands underneath the waistband of his pants.

The mysterious boy stirred, but still didn't wake up, his eyebrows scrunching up in his sleep. Crona released the breath they were holding, and nuzzled their head on the back of his neck. His skin felt nice to Crona's touch starved body.

"You're one of the humans who summoned me, arn't you?" Crona whispered, wrapping their arms tighter, pressing their chest into his back. Her finger's traveled past coarse hair, before her wrist was suddenly yanked away from her prize.

Crona yelped as they were thrown over to their back, the boy hovering over them now. When the startled demon opened their eyes, she saw a set of gold ones, glaring threateningly down at her. A shiver ran its way up her spin and she had to look away, unable to maintain eye contact.

"I am." She realized he was answering her question. He had both his hands on either side of Cronas head, leaving no room for escape.

"We've been having a hell of a time trying to send you back from where you've came. If you could kindly tell me the proper way of banishing you forever, I could send you back on your way." He was polite, even when he was frustrated.

"That's awfully rude. It was you who summoned me here in the first place." Crona replied, still unable to look directly into his eyes. Staring at his lips or neck didn't entirely help her either.

"Yes well, you so kindly destroyed my fathers parlor. I'm none too eager keeping you here for very long."

"You frightened me. One second I was alone, another I was ripped away and cornered from humans I've never seen before. Didn't help you both stared screaming at the top of your lungs. Besides, humans who summon me usually try to use me." Crona defended back, eyes a sky blue.

"Use you? How exactly." His eyes softened at that, but still held his accusatory stare.

"How do you think, I'm a succubus." Crona whispering, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. "And to answer your previous question, I'm too weak to leave how I currently am. I would be more then happy to leave this unpleasant city, but its been so long since my last meal." Slowly they brought Kid's head lower, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"Perhaps you can help with refueling my magic?"

"And let you drain my life away, killing me? I don't think so." His raven locks tickled the sides of Cronas face. She planted both palms at the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her again. Crona noticed some of their magic was working on him, but she felt a resistance.

"What you do mean, kill you?" The demon asked, confused by his accusation.

"You're a demon who kills men by having sex with them. I'm not foolish enough to fall into your trap."

"Y-you don't have to be so blunt, you know." Kid's face was suddenly pushed to the side, squashing his cheek. He was only able to catch a glimpse of her flustered appearance before his face was shoved aside.

"I don't normally kill my prey either, you know. Killing them takes lots of work. I take wh-what I need and go." Crona was mumbling over their words, embarrassment taking over them.

"And by that you mean having sex-" Kid tried talking, looking back down before his face was shoved again, harder this time.

"Stop saying that, its unappropriated!"

"Then what am I supposed to say?" Kid's voice was muttered out by Cronas hand, his face scrunched in annoyance.

"Kiss me instead?" The words were quietly spoken, almost so Kid almost didn't hear.

"Huh-?" Kid only had a moment of confusion, before his lips were slammed down against Cronas, who held a look of pure concentration.

Kid was planning on moving, getting up and demand the succubus be gone from their lives forever. To forget about how any of this happened, how his stress fulled life wasnt tearing at the seams. How, when his father would be back from his work trip he wouldn't have disappointment in Kid for a destroyed room, and how he snapped at his best friend, making her feel guilt he knew she didn't deserve.

But right now the only thing he can truly focus on is how inhumanly soft and full the damned creatures lips were.

Kid's left arm fell to his elbow and he felt a pair of slender legs wrap around his hips. When trying to take a deep breath through his nostrils to steady and compose himself, he absorbed the aroma of burning sticks and incense, the kind that always burned to the back of his head.

He couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like.

The raven haired boys mind was hazy, his thought's jumbled in a incomprehensible fashion. It drove him mad that he couldn't complete a single thought without it being interrupted by bucked hips or the feeling of his silk pajama shirt being rode up by feisty hands. He didn't have full control over his body, the feeling of invisible bindings tying him to the succubus underneath him. He had to fight the urge to grind his hips back with the pastel haired demon.

Kid's tongue swiped across her lips and he couldn't tell if it was the influential magic or his own doing at this point.

Crona's mouth opened eagerly, his tongue in their mouth and Kid decided it was definitely the magics fault.

Graceful hands glided Kids spine and up his neck, unexpectedly grabbing fist full of black and white hair. Kid moan into Crona's mouth, unable to pull away to simply breath. With his tongue, he put pressure to the roof of their mouth, rubbing as hard as he could.

Crona's back arched, gasping into the kiss. Not able to bear the stimulation for long, Crona's face broke away, panting hard with Kid. Their breaths were mixed, noses touching, their chests hurt with the pure intensity of how hard their hearts were beating.

They were focused entirely on each other.

Perhaps if Kid were to simply look up, he would notice the sun rising, streams of bright light breaking through the black onyx curtains. Or maybe hear the soft thuds of footsteps walking down smooth wooden stairs.

The only thing on his mind was how hard it was to resist touching the pale demon laying underneath him, to run his fingers over the outline of jagged ribs and hip bones. Just how satisfying would it really be to scrape teeth over unblemished skin.

Maybe the magic wasn't at fault as Kid thought after all.

"Hey Kid, you down here?" The voice of Liz drifted from the archway, flicking on the overhead lights.

Both Kid and Cronas eyes flew open, faces turned toward the half asleep 20 year old.

"You usually wake me and Patty up by now, what are you do-" She was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, and finally noticed the provocative position her younger adopted sibling was currently in. She blinked her eyes in stunned silence before exploding.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ON TOP OF IS THIS WHY LAST NIGHT WAS SO NOISY?!"

Kid struggled to crawl off of the girl, between his left arm falling asleep and the death grip of smooth legs, the task wasn't as easy as Kid would have hoped.

Crona started to crawl backwards, untangling their legs and accidentally kicking Kid's lower stomach in the process. They kept going until hitting their head on the back of the couch, sitting up and gripping the leather. At least they were able to feed partially this time.

"Its not what you think, Liz." Kid's face was flushed, ears on fire. It was exactly what she thought it was, if not more.

"That's not just morning wood, mister. You think you can just have sex in the middle of the living room? What if Patty saw, huh? She's diabolical but I would like her to at least keep some of her innocence." Her hands were on her hips, shaking her head in disapproval. Silently Kid grabbed a pillow as he stood, keeping it in front of him.

"We weren't having s-sex.", 'Great.' Kid thought. Now he was embarrassed to say it too.

"Whatever." Liz turned to the frightened demon, completely unaware of the fact that she was talking to a supernatural being.

"So, are you Kid's girlfriend? I've never seen you anywhere."

Crona hunched their shoulders and violently shook their head. "N-No."

"Ah, so you guys aren't putting a label on it yet? That's pretty smart for a college relationship. In case you don't already know, I'm Liz." She genuinely smiled down at them, waiting for Crona's reply.

"Oh, um, thanks? I'm... Crona." They started to stand, awkwardly tripping over their feet in the process.

"Well now that's out of the way, It's time for you to leave, Crona, I'll show you to the door." He said their name questionably, before attempting to walk past his older sister.

"Not so fast, aren't you going to at least invite them to stay for breakfast? I though you were supposed to be the hospitable one around here." She said this masquerading as a polite host. Kid recognized the evil glint in her eyes.

"Well I'm sure she's exhausted, it is awfully late after all." Kid stopped, mouth going dry.

"How exactly late is it, Liz?" He dreaded the answer he would receive.

"Oh like, 7, 7:30. Maybe 9, who really knows." She stated, nonchalant.

"PATTY YOU ARE LATE FOR CLASSES GET UP IMMEDIATLY." Kid raced down the hallway, stomping up the stairs. Liz grinned before shouting up to Kid. "DON'T YELL SO MUCH YOU'LL WAKE UP MAKA." Distantly, Liz could hear Kid screaming more.

Crona stood their, unsure of themselves. Should they leave? Yea, that seemed like the best option. "I'll be leaving now, I suppose."

"Oh no you don't." Liz grabbed Crona's frail wrist and led them down separate hallways. "Stay for a quick breakfast, and I'll drive you home, okay. Unless you drove here yourself?" The blonde turned her head, waiting for confirmation. Crona shook their head, confused.

As they entered the kitchen, Liz busied herself with turning on appliances and opening the huge refrigerator, taking things equally from the left and right sides.

"Usually Kid or his dad is the one to make breakfast, but I'm positive he's gonna try and rush us out of here as fast we can. I'm determined for Patty to eat something before I drop her off today."

"uh huh." Crona was already lost in the conversation, they were never really good at small talk. Who was Patty? Where were they taking her? Should they be helping? A nauseating feeling entered her stomach, taking lodge in her gut as Liz kept talking.

"So where did you too meet, at the college right? I swear, Kid doesn't tell me a damn thing about his social life anymore."

"Collage?" Crona tried remembering human society. It's been good awhile, but they can faintly remember certain crucial things.

"Oh sorry for assuming. I get that a lot of people don't go, I don't blame you. But really, how did you hook with Kid, of all people?" Liz was frying up eggs, cracking eight straight ones into a large pan. She started adding cheeses and milk, while bread was burning in the toaster oven next to her.

Crona didn't catch her question, instead focused on the real food in front of their eyes. Before they had a chance to speak, Kid was walking in, followed by a bubbly blonde.

Crona noticed he changed into casual dress pants and a white button up, while the blonde had on high waisted shorts and a giraffe hoodie.

"Good morning big sis! And you too, weird looking stranger." She had short puffy hair and two different colored socks on. "Good morning Patty, sorry I forgot to turn on the coffee maker." Liz pointed her spatula to the empty pot.

"Why did you start cooking when you know we have to leave." Kid exclaimed, annoyance in his voice. He headed straight to the burning food, taking it out and flipping it over.

"Because Patty's already late and your class isn't until 12 today. The least you can do is eat with us." Liz snapped back while trying fight Kid away.

Slowly Crona started walking backwards as the bickering and morning banter continued. They weren't apart of this family, weren't apart of any real family. They were intruding, demon or not. They felt an emptiness constrict at their lungs as they slowly slipped down the hallway.

They decided they should leave for good this time.


End file.
